Gorgon (Destiny)
Summary The Gorgon is a special type of Vex Axis Mind that resides within the Vault of Glass. It is an Ontological Weapon capable of deciding what is and is not real, with victims of the latter assessment being subject to erasure. A group of Gorgons lay deep within the Vault of Glass and must be avoided or annihilated to continue further in the depths of the Vault. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Gorgon Origin: Destiny Gender: Genderless Age: Incalculable, may possibly exist in the future Classification: Vex Axis Mind Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Vex in the VoG can bend reality to their will), Acausality (Type 3. Vex exist across innumerable timelines, and summon other Vex from pasts, presents, and futures on a regular basis. Their resources are essentially infinite), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Vex cells are infectious and can easily take over the bodies and minds of anyone unfortunate enough to ingest them in some way or become otherwise corrupted by a Vex), Existence Erasure, Subjective Reality, Madness Manipulation (Via Gorgon's Gaze), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Is a robot, resists all Guardian abilities), Existence Erasure, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Absorption, Matter Manipulation (Atomic), Energy Projection, Power Nullification, Poison Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, other Guardian abilities (Capable of taking many hits of a Guardian's most powerful weapons and abilities before being destroyed, Guardians that should at least be comparable to those such as Ikora Rey and Saint-14) Attack Potency: Unknown (Doesn't do anything except Gorgon's Gaze) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Moon level+, likely Solar System level (Boasts durability nearing that of the other raid bosses, requiring Guardian fireteams to concentrate all their strongest firepower on one to take it down before being erased. Guardians at this time should at least be comparable to the likes of Ikora Rey and Saint-14), possibly Multiverse level (Encountered right before Atheon, who is at least this durable) Stamina: Extremely high, as the collective the Gorgons hail from appear to have endured for eons. Range: Multiversal (Can erase things across the Vault of Glass, which contains a trillion timelines according to Lakshmi-2) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius alone (Vex Axis Minds are incredibly advanced Vex computers designed for the most arduous of tasks, while even basic vex drones possess the capibilities to simulate a universe), Nigh-Omniscent when connected to the Vex Collective (All Vex are connected to a collective mind, and as such all information and knowledge can be transferred between them at will. The Vex as a collective can simulate an infinite amount of universes to near perfection, only being unable to comprehend certain beings such as Oryx, the Taken King. Vex are constantly making predictions and simulating possibilities, allowing them to forsee futures with the utmost accuracy. The Vex mind also spans across space and time, with Vex from pasts and futures also contributing information to the collective mind) Weaknesses: As of now, Gorgons are confined to Vex dominated spaces such as the Vault of Glass. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gorgon's Gaze:' Gorgons have the ability to define what is and is not real, and what they find to be false is retroactively erased across the trillion timelines of the Vault of Glass. This erasure is potent enough to erase the victim even from the memories of those outside the Vault, though the Vex have not yet manifested the ability to extrapolate this beyond that space they have already taken over. It even affected the memory of Kabr, the Legionless, an incredibly powerful guardian who conquered the Vault of Glass alone and sacrificed his own light to forge the Aegis, a shield capable of resisting everything the Vex in the VoG are capable of. His comrades were erased by the Vex causing him to lose all memory of them besides the fleeting knowledge that despite the fact that he was alone while he opened the Vault, he also was not. This contradictory knowledge broke the mind of Kabr, causing him to become completely obsessed with the Vex. Praeydth was another guardian to fall victim to the ontological weaponry of the Vex, only existing as rumors in history and a preserved voice because the Vex allowed it to be so to be used for their own motives. Note: This profile reflects a Gorgon's capabilities while inside the Vault of Glass. Others Notable Victories: SCP-2470 (SCP Foundation) 2470's profile (Speed was equalized, Gorgon had 5-C durability) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Destiny Category:Robots Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Geniuses Category:Subjective Reality Users